Girls are the roses on the crown of life
by JnjlenSkinjbir
Summary: Day 7 of elfever Week. Elfman participates in the great run of Fiore. His arrival at Magnolia will be full of surprise.


**A/N: Hey! Time for day 7, based on the prompt Flower! OK, I had no inspiration for the title, so I quoted Heine (a German poet of the 19th century). However, I must reckon this OS has nothing to do with the prompt. Sorry, but all my years of latine and spending reading novels happening in Antiquity.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy anyway!**

Elfman never felt so happy. Ever and him had been dating for two years and now, she was moving in his flat. Since it was Ever, there were countless things to move. He was so filled with joy he didn't let her lift a single thing, except her bag full of nail polish and make up and all that stuff (Ever never let him touch this bag, nor let him smell the products. She just forbade him to, and, since make up and nail polish weren't manly, he didn't complain and kindly obliged).

When every bag, every box and every furniture (Elfman agreed she could bring with her all her stuff, but he refused categorically to welcome all the almost-naked statues Evergreen kept in her room. To his greater surprise, she agreed quite quickly and said that they were ugly anyway, and left them in Fairy Hills) was hauled in the flat, they began to put away her things. Elfman had been waiting this moment for so long he had spent the entire night cleaning up the house so much that it shined.

As they were almost done, he went to the kitchen, so as to prepare them some refreshments. Unfortunately he tripped in the carpet they had just put there, but he caught himself in time, grabbing the armchair's arm. He heard Ever scream, and threw herself on the floor.

"What the…"

He couldn't finish, because she cut him with a blow of her fan. Even though she wasn't as strong as Erza (though he would never say that to her), she could actually hurt people with her fan.

"Ouch! What was that for, Ever?"

"For this!" she yelled, shooting him a glance that would have certainly petrified hi if she hadn't her glasses on. "You almost broke it!"

Elfman looked down at the object she was holding. Just a red and black cup. Frankly, he couldn't see why she was fussing so much just for something like that.

"C'mon Ever, it's just a cup…"

"It's not any cup, you bloody idiot! It's an ancient kylix! Do you even know the value of it?"

Of course he didn't. But now, he understood that it was priceless. Huffing, Evergreen took the kylix and put it carefully on the table next to the armchair.

"If you break it, Elfman Strauss, I swear I pack my things immediately and I'll go back to Fairy Hills, understood?"

He wasn't given much of a choice, so he nodded and went to the kitchen, preparing cocktails, while she was finishing putting away her things left.

When they finished, hours later, Ever had gone for a shower, and Elfman, after preparing themselves the evening meal, let himself fall on the armchair. It moved a little, and the table began to tremble. And on top of it, the kylix was dangerously vacillating towards the edge of the wooden furniture. _Oh crap!_ He thought, grabbing the recipient carefully, making sure to not break it. With the other hand, he stopped the table's movement and was going to put the kylix down on it. The characters drawn on it caught then his attention, and he brought it closer to his eyes, so as to study them.

There were all lean, naked, young men, with short, curly black hair ( _Don't be jealous, Elfman Strauss. Don't be jealous. Those are only paintings_ ). One was holding a disk, another a spear, two other were wrestling, four were running, another conducted a cart pulled by two black stallions and the last man seemed to be jumping, having in each of his hand a weight. The cup itself seemed pretty old, and Elfman was impressed by the richness of the details.

He then looked inside it, and found a man similar to the others except he was wearing a headband. He was holding a palm and walking. He was followed by a woman with curly hair too, tied in a bun, wearing a long, pleated dress with a black edging, and she was holding a sort of crown. She seemed to be on the verge on putting it on top of his head.

"Do you like the kylix?"

He looked up and met Evergreen's gaze, who was bent over the armchair's back. Her long, wet hair was hanging over her shoulders, and its tips were touching Elfman shoulders.

"Yes, it's quite beautiful. It wouldn't have been manly at all if I broke it."

"Do you know what it depicts?"

"Athletes?"

She nodded and grabbed the cup, inclining and turning it as she spoke:

"Long ago, before people learnt to master magic, they would organize once a year a great competition in a city, gathering all the best athletes, for two weeks of competition. They would fight, run with their weapons, jump, run, threw disks or javelins, drive a cart".

She then turned the kylix, so they could see the picture in the bottom.

"The victor was acclaimed by the crowd, the herald would announce his name, his city and his father's name. The athletes received a headband and a palm, and the first in each category got a crown made with olive's leaves. The woman you see there is probably a goddess representing victory."

"I see", he said.

"Women weren't allowed", she added with a smirk.

"Why? There is nothing to see! They all have tiny dicks!"

Both laughed hard, Ever's hair tickling his torso.

"Would you crown me if I won a manly competition?"

"I could. Why?"

"I am participating to the Great Run of Fiore", he confessed.

"What?"

The Great Run of Fiore consisted in running from a small town on the west coast of Matza Valley until Harujion. And it was taking place in a month. He had always wanted to participate, to prove himself and the others that he was a man, and a man's determination never falters.

"Elfman, you can't be serious!"

"I am."

"You'll kill yourself! There are 600 miles between the two cities!"

"630 miles actually. Listen, Ever, I really want to do this. I'll participate in the Magic category."

She looked away, huffing.

"Fine", she eventually said. "You can participate. But you'll have to come back alive, else I'll go to Hell and kick your ass."

"I'm sure you will", he said with a smile. Will be at the arrival?"

"I will. I promise."

She didn't answer, and he swore to himself he would be the first one of the run, even though this is the first time he will do such a thing. He would give her a reason to be proud of him, and to smile, because Ever's smile was worth all the pain of the world.

Ever actually helped him to train. She stayed with him this month, not going on quest with the Raijins (Fried didn't seem too sad, since he could help Mira at the bar). She helped him determine his maximal speed so he wouldn't collapse after a day and the amount of magic he had to use. He would train in the outskirts of Magnolia, getting progressively used to mountain, and she was following him, flying. When she deemed he had run well, they would stop near a lake or river, have a picnic and swim (and sometimes, they would snog too, and even more when they were certain nobody was around…). Sometimes, they picked up wild flowers, and he would make her a crown, or just bring a bouquet for their flat.

The day he left and took the quick train going to Matza's Valley, she accompanied it at the station, arms stuffed with a lot of food and other things.

"So there are the energetic cakes, you have bananas and salt against cramps, chocolate and dates for magnesium, vitamin C so you won't fall sick, there are also medical plasters in case you hurt your muscles…"

He laughed. It was the first time she showed such concern for him, and it felt quite good to be nursed, since he was usually the one that made sure that she lacked of nothing.

"You're such an ingrate! I am helping you and you're laughing at me!" she pouted, not for long, since he took her chin between his thumb and his forefinger and kissed her.

"Please don't die," she mumbled, her head buried in his chest.

"I won't. I have survived worst, and it would be unmanly and totally unworthy of you if I collapsed during a mere run."

"I guess you're right."

After a last goodbye's kiss, he jumped on the train and left Magnolia. The road was quite long. It took him 6 hours to go to Matza's Valley, and then, he had to call for a cab that would drive him to the small coast town Burlush. After two hours on a sneaky road, he arrived at Burlush, and found the other participants already waiting.

The night before the run, he couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the race, he was so nervous. What if he didn't even last the first day? What if the others participants were too strong for him, too manly and beat him? What if Ever dumped him if he didn't win?

The next morning, after putting on his sports' wear with his number on it, the number 516 – _it's a good number_ , he decided— he arrived at the departure's lign.

There was over 3000 participants, all categories. There were Fiore's inhabitants, as well as inhabitants of Desierto, with their olive skin and big, black eyes, people of Bosco and their smell of fresh air and nature, Iceberg with their fair skin and dark hair. Few women participated to the run.

"Welcome to the 33th Great Run of Fiore!" said the presenter to the Lacryma that was recording the whole run, which was diffused in real time in great Lacryma screen in the cities and towns. "The run of adventure, determination, strength and tolerance! This year, I am proud to say we have 3258 participants, mages and civilians, men and women, Fioreans and Desiertes, Bosconis, Icebergers and Stellaras. I'll remind you the rules: the use of doping substance is forbidden and we'll analyze your blood every day to ensure that. If you step willingly out the path we have traced for you, on top of having quite an unpleasant surprise, you will be forfeited. Hurting other participants is not allowed and punished by a disqualification! Oh, and you'll have to keep your number on you, always, elsewise you will be disqualified too!"

He paused, and small Lacrymae began to record the face of some participants, Elfman's included.

"Soooooo, Runners!" he yelled. "On your marks… Get set… Go!"

The tumble of the runners' feet made the earth shake. A lot of participants, and some mages, began to sprint, using a lot of magic. Elfman was tempted to do so, but he knew very well that we wouldn't be winning if he set such a pace since the beginning. He transformed in his leopard form and was running at his speed, his earphones on.

During the first day he went from Bulrush to Old Fort, running on the long, sneaky road, appreciating the landscape. I should bring Ever here someday, he thought. Elfman also saw what the presenter meant by unpleasant surprise: he saw a dozen men trying to use a short cut by descending to the bottom of a valley and have a ship until Old Fort, but as soon as they stepped out the field, something appeared, like Fried's rune walls, and they fell on the floor. As he arrived in Old Fort, he noticed that he wasn't the first, but some men were lying on the floor, unable to move, and he was glad he didn't begin to sprint. He was given a departure time for the morrow then they lead him to his hotel. Elfman stretched himself, had a quick shower and ate, before sleeping.

The second day, he ran from Old Fort to Foxglove, a town at the outskirts of the mountains. Nothing changed, except that there was more people forfeited and less participants trying to make shortcuts.

In the evening of the third day, Elfman arrived in Crocus. As he ran in the street, he couldn't help but smile. So many good memories were related there. The Great Magic Games. Him beating Quatro Cerberus' drunkard. Said guild called Quattro Puppy for five days. Evergreen taking care of him, in the infirmary. The two to the Ryuzetsu park. Their dance, at the ball given after the GMG and battle of Crocus. Their first kiss, and this memory made him smile. He would never forget an instant so perfect. _I should bring Ever something,_ he realized, still running Whenever he was on a mission, he always made sure to bring back something for her. He looked around and unfortunately, there weren't many shops on the streets where he had to run. He eventually spotted a shop selling clothes and accessories made with magic flowers, and he decided to stop by.

Knowing he couldn't stop for long, he focused on a thing that would please Evergreen and he could buy without losing too much time trying to determinate if it was her size or not. The selling woman went towards him with a smile and said:

"I am afraid I can't help you, Mr. The things I sell can't help a runner."

"Please, how much cost this crown over there?"

He was pointing a crown of roses, whose color was always changing.

"This one?" He nodded. "50 000 jewels, Mr."

"Is it resistant?"

"Of course! Those are magical flowers, resistant to most types for magic, and they can take the color your girlfriend wants them to have."

"I'll buy it."

"That's a very good choice, Mr. Your girlfriend is lucky to have such a man for herself."

Elfman was about to tell the woman to approach, so he could pay her and have a crown, since he couldn't step on the shop, but she walked towards him. He gave her the money, and as he was going, she added:

"If I were you, I would crown her with it when you finish the run, if she's waiting for you at the arrival! She'll be overjoyed, I swear!"

The two following days were boring. All Elfman could see was plain, and sometimes some rivers or a forest that they crossed. Moreover, he began to feel the tiredness and the ache in his muscles. Not to mention, that he grew bored of some of the titles he was hearing. The only thing that could cheer him up was to think that tomorrow at the evening, he would be with Ever, and they would celebrate his victory. Indeed, he was slowly getting himself to the run's lead, as more and more people forfeited the rest of the run.

The last day, he woke up long before the hour, feeling himself full of energy he had never felt before. Since it was the last day, all the remaining participants were "fired up" (to quote Natsu), but he was more fired up than the other participants. Oh, he wanted to see his Ever so bad, and to make her proud of him, to show her he was the manliest man alive, the only man she could dream of, the only man who was worthy of her!

Eventually, Elfman took the lead of the run, and began to accelerate. He knew he shouldn't go so fast, but he couldn't help. This was the last day after, and the last hours of the run! Everything could happen, and he certainly couldn't let himself be beaten when he was so close to victory!

As he entered the city, his steps echoing on the cobblestone's streets, he almost became deaf due to the cheers of the inhabitants, who were shouting words of encouragement, as well as "Fairy Tail!" or "Elfman" for the one that remembered him from then Great Magic Games. He was quite tired, and it gave some extra strength to continue without slowing.

"And the first participant has entered our beautiful city! It's Elfman Strauss, a mage from Fairy Tail! He only has 2000 meters till the end of the run, at the city hall!" the presenter said, and the Lacrymae gathered around Elfman, zoomed in, sending photos and recordings that were instantly published on the screens.

When he passed at the port, he was surprised from the welcome. Sailors from their boat and fishermen from their ships were also cheering him up, and some even began to sing. He smiled at them, and then heard "Ah, our second concurrent is here! A mage from Twilight Ogre!"

Elfman really didn't remember seeing anyone of Twilight Ogre at the run, but he was certain of one thing: after being acclaimed as the most powerful guild in Fiore and even on Earthland, after beating the crap out of Twilight Ogre, he couldn't lose to them, so he accelerated even more.

Soon he saw the city hall, the arcade on top of the arrival's lign. There were even more people cheering and applauding and shouting, and he broke the ribbon, after a last sprint.

"And Elfman Strauss wins the 31th Great Run of Fiore, in the male mage category! Ah, Fairy Tail must be so proud of him!"

However, he didn't stop, and continued to run, looking for Ever. _Damn, where is she? She promised that she would be there! Could she have forgotten? Or worse, could she have willingly not come_? He grew panicked, and his tiredness not helping, he felt like he would cry at any moment. Around him, the crowd began to whisper things he couldn't hear, but probably about him so focused on running he hadn't understood the race was over.

Then he saw her, at the very moment when he felt he was about to give up.

She stood, tall proud, with a smile on her face. She had her long, curly honey hair loose, and the wind was tugging at it. Ever wore a short white, pleated dress. He stopped before her and she bent down to put something on his head.

"Is this an olive leaves' crown?" he asked, incredulous.

"Yes it is."

"Whoa, you really did it?"

"Of course I did. Don't tell me you didn't trust."

"No, it's not that, it's just… it's just… Thank you, Ever. Really."

"You're welcome." She answered with a big smile. "It's only natural to crown a manly athlete before the Lacrymae."

"Actually, I also have something for you." Elfman said, remembering what the selling woman told him.

He searched in his bag and found what he searched. He handed it to Ever.

"It's for me?"

She sounded surprised in the good sense, and there was a slight bush on her cheeks. He nodded, and felt his cheeks hotten a little as he saw her smile widely, a genuine smile, when she put the crown of roses on her head, the flowers having an amethyst color.

"Thank you, Elfman. But I must confess it reminds me of the old tourney with knights, and all that stuff."

"You crowned me victor, it was just manly that I would crown you in return. Besides, during the tourney, the victors did actually make a woman their Queen of Love and Beauty. And you're my Queen of Love and Beauty…"

He went on one knee, oblivious to the crowd and the sport reporter, who were watching him wide-eyed.

"Would you be my wife?" he asked.

He saw her smile falling and felt his heart sank. Maybe it happened too fast. They were living together for barely a month. Maybe she didn't want to be married, maybe it was too early for her. _Shit_! He thought. _I should have asked Mira and Lisanna for advice about this before doing it, they would have told me if it was the right thing to do or not!_

But she grabbed his collar and crushed her lips to his. And all that Elfman could think was that he was reeking of sweat and dirtiness and mud, and it wasn't fair for her to kiss him when he stank and stuck everywhere.

"Of course I accept", she answered with a smile, looking like she was going to cry (but Ever would never cry about something like that).

He, on the other hand, wasn't as though as her. He broke into a sob, and Ever looked at him for a moment, unsure of what to do. She eventually hugged him.

"Those better be tears of joy."

"They are. I'm just too happy. The happiest man of the world, because you are with me. Always. Even when I can't protect you, even when I can't make a proper proposal. I swear, I'll go buy you a ring just after they give us the rewards."

"Nah. You know what we do after they give you your reward?"

"Uh… We go back to the guild, we celebrate my victory and then at home, we celebrate it?"

"Nope. We go to the third level floor of the building over there, the one where they manage the civil stuff, and we get married. If you have any energy left tonight, then we can properly celebrate."

"We're getting married today?" repeated Elfman, letting go of her, staring right into her eyes.

There has to be something wrong. Why would she be so impatient then?

"Yes. Why, I though you wanted to be married."

"But not today! You want me to marry like that? You sure you wanna spend the rest of your life with this image?"

"Since you won the run like that, I don't mind."

"Ever, aren't we supposed to bring witness with us?"

Ever sighed and took out her Communication Lacryma, before beginning to tap a message.

"To Fried: EMERGENCY! Gather Bix, Lux & the Strauss sis & meet me NOW at the city hall. Take some decent clothes 4 Elfman btw." She read before sending.

"See? Everything's settled, then."

As to confirm her words, her Lacryma buzzed, Fried having replied: _"_ _We are on our way. Will be there in 10 min."_

"Elfman?" she asked, when she noticed he hadn't say a word.

"Have I ever told you how much happy and proud and lucky and manly you make me feel and how much you always impress me in a good way?"

"A thousand times, I guess," she replied. "But I'm always glad to hear it."

He kissed her then. She was a little taken aback at first, given his previous lack of reaction, but she soon answered it with the same passion.

"You can't know how impatient I am, Mrs Strauss…"

"Not more than me. I look forward to the wedding night…"

"And so do I", Elfman replied, a big grin on his lips, as he brought her closer for another kiss.

 **That was the last day of the ElfEver week... or at least, for . Indeed, I still have left day 4 (a smalls trip introducing the two new characters you had met in my OS for day 6 "Family trip in the mountains") and day 3 (a small doujin. Do not expect a high drawing quality however). I'll let you know when I'll be posting them and where, so you can have a look at it (but not before a good week, I fear).**

 **Thanks to all the people that have reviewed/fav'ed/followed my works! You're great guys!**


End file.
